1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving device for a vending machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A driving assembly of a vending machine generally includes a motor and a helical member. The motor drives the helical member to rotate thereby driving the goods to drop out of the vending machine. The appropriate rotation angle of the helical member for different goods may be different. Thus, the driving assembly with an adjustable helical member is needed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.